


Guest Of Yesterday

by Mhelodic



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hollstein - Freeform, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhelodic/pseuds/Mhelodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, so uh, you're going to have to take your shirt off",<br/>"Aren't you meant to buy me a drink first".</p><p>Nights out never seemed to go to plan, but for once Carmilla can almost believe that for once it ended up worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Fingertips trail along the curve of the glass, gathering small dew drops that had collected themselves on the very slight edge, allowing the flashing lights of the dance-floor to reflect upon them in various deep blues and bright reds that blend into a displeasing shade of purple. A small sigh sounds, mute in comparison to the nightlife surrounding. The screaming, singing and wanna-be singing that leaves the lips of various people who will not remember the next morning between the small sips of their water and the ache of their hangovers as they try to recollect whatever small vague memories they could. The music is sub-par, lacking any real lyrics that the singing almost seems irrelevant by this point and moreso some false technique the patrons believe will make their nights better. Another small exhale as fingertips run along the frame of the glass grasping it firmly and, with a slow manner, bring it to her lips. Although she doesn't let the water past dark maroon-red tinted lips she gives in to the intoxicating smell of whatever she had been given by the barkeeper (it's not like she honestly cared by this point), heightened senses struggling to pinpoint anything between the sharp smell of alcohol. She could only assume that it would taste good by this point, but when did alcohol ever taste good? With a small noise of defeat her lips part and the liquid bathes against her tongue, burning it's way down her throat and warming her stomach further. A comforting feeling, if anything. Brown eyes focus in once more as she places the drink back on the counter, letting her focus wander once more around the room. Wondering, if anything, where her friends could have disappeared off to. Having started the night four others it had quickly dwindled down to just one lonely member. Which, in itself, was hilarious, since the entire point of being dragged out was because of sole fact she had had her heart completely shattered. A small huff and a roll of eyes and she finishes off the drink, leaving it against the wood and stands to search for the various losers she had lost all that time ago.

It feels like forever, the constant shove between people that are dancing way too close (not that she was jealous in any way) and within minutes exhaustion is threatening her limbs with pain. Promising a rough morning and already she is regretting letting Mattie choose her outfit that seemed to include a pair of high heels that definitely weren't her own. With a show of effort she fishes her phone from her pocket in attempts to check the time. 00:33am the lock screen reads in an overly-bright white against the black of her lock screen. With a tinge of annoyance the realisation she had once again forgotten to turn down the backlight before going out has resulted in the burning sensation in the back of her eyes. Heightened senses were an absolute drag when stuck in a society that already tried to dull every sense around it.  
"Carmilla? There you are! And to think we thought you'd have tried to escape this place by now" the somewhat bright tone caught her attention as her focus landed itself upon a much taller, dark-skinned girl. Someone she called her 'sister' although they were not bound by blood, but by the same tragedy that had consumed their past life. It's then she realises that her hand has gripped itself to some stranger she couldn't recognise in the slightest.  
"Well, Mattie, how could I even consider leaving without you? it's be completely unjustifiable",  
"Now, now kittycat. There is no need to be sarcastic with me. Tonight is meant to be a good night, remember? You're finally single and you shouldn't be moping around like a kicked animal! No, it wont be allowed. Go out there and have fun!",  
"Can't a girl just mope at home?" Carmilla's voice is tinged with the finest sarcasm she could muster by this point, a little agitated at the fact that she honestly had no desire to be in such a dulling environment. It was almost as if the braincells were disappearing by just breathing in the sweat-drenched air.. which was probably what was happening by that point. It was bad enough the entire conversation had to be yelled just to be heard in the absolute slightest, what was worse was the fact that even with heightened senses it was all very difficult. How people could deal with this constantly she'd never understand properly.  
"Oh, by the way have you seen Will? I haven't been able to find him anywhere" Mattie seems a little concerned by this point, head tilting ever so slightly to the left in a way Carmilla had practically memorised by the amount of times she had witnessed it. Next, she would run her fingers along her hip and slightly bring her weight to the left as well, another common trait that followed the headtilt. It's a few moments before the realisation she hadn't responded hits her, mostly due to the deeper look of confusion that lights Mattie's face just as much as the terrible purple-tinge of the lighting,  
"Oh. Shit, no I haven't. I thought he was with you?",  
"No? He said he was going to find you like two hours ago" Mattie's voice barks back and already Carmilla's stomach drops because of course Will's up and disappeared. When does he ever do anything that doesn't result in frustrating absolutely everyone. It must be a 'younger sibling' thing. Although he wasn't technically the younger sibling to either of the girls, he certainly acted like it. If anything, Carmilla could consider herself the babysitter with the constant rushing around. Within seconds Mattie has spun around, stranger in tow, in search. It took atleast a few more seconds for Carmilla to turn and search as well.

Within moments, the search breaks. Her shoulder accidentally crashing into someone's hand and finding the contents of it not only on the floor beneath her but also across inches of skin and the fabric of her dress, reacquainting with that strong scent of alcohol that hits her a little too hard. Followed by hands that press a little too roughly to her side and send her stumbling into someone else. Within mere seconds she turned around, eyeing down the 'asshole' who had dared to push her. Which, to an almost dismay arms wrap around her waist and the loud calls from what appears to be more of a gang than a group of 'fuckboy's' begin chanting some weird intangible nonsense.  
"Watch where you're going, bitch" the words spit out from his lips and Carmilla could almost swear she was ready to throw herself off the side of the building. Out of everyone here, she had managed to get stuck with one of those disgustingly frustrating aggressive drunks.  
"Maybe if you didn't get in my way I wouldn't be force-bathing in your drink. Fuck off." she snaps back in response, agitated completely as all urge to cuss is held back. She had more important things to do. With a yank of her arms she had wormed her way out of one of the strangers grip, not even offering a single word as with anger in her chest she slipped away into the crowd. Ignoring any noise that came from the group. Men were men. Displeasing and gross. It doesn't take too long, though, before Carmilla's attention is caught by someone that was definitely a new sight. Raising a single eyebrow she had to remind herself that she had more important things to do than scope out the attractive looking girl who definitely did not pull attention from more than just herself, but at a closer observation was busy dancing alongside someone who towered most of the people around them. Both females. With pursed lips she continued her search for Will, mentally planning about one hundred different ways she could possibly make his life worse for all of this. Of course, even though the thoughts were as vivid as possible, it would be almost impossible to go through with it. He might have been an absolute nuisance but he was family.... unfortunately. At first she didn't feel the pain as fist met with the back of her skull, only the sudden blur that hit her sight was what made her realise that maybe that guy from before had definitely been mad. She had never planned to deal with any form of fight. Especially not on the floor in the middle of a 'shitty club' but there she was. Stumbling to the floor in the middle of a shitty club with a forming pain in the base of her neck.

Whether the fact that the blow was actually strong enough to make her dizzy, or the fact that it was a combo of whatever she had been drinking and the blow to the neck, Carmilla finds herself fumbling. Hands on the floor as she tries to steady herself and get up. To turn and fight him for even thinking of touching her. With blurry eyes she finds her way up, ready to throw a punch when one of the guys friends pushes her. Sending her stumbling to the side and already she is wishing she could remove their throats with her teeth but there was too many people and the last thing she needed to deal with was a club full of screaming people because 'OMG VAMPIRE!!!'. She aims a blow at one of the two guys, scoring a hit as she hisses out a simple,  
"What in the actual--" her words are cut off as the other guy grabs at her other arm. The dancefloor has cleared around them, people either yelling for them to stop or to 'kick his ass sister' and every now and then the smaller 'show her whose boss' could be heard. running on adrenaline alone, through slightly blurred eyes she tries to yank away from him. Knowing the bouncers would be coming at any second to kick them both out. But. Instead she feels something a little sharper dig into her side. Glass. She stumbled back a little, taken aback that someone literally just glassed her for spilling a drink and placed a shaking hand to the wound. Eyes wide as she tried to process what had happened,  
"Are you actually crazy?" a voice calls out as a small female pushes her way through the crowd, pushing the towering male back the tiniest bit with what was probably the strongest shove she could have done. With a spin on the heels she grabbed Carmilla, attempting to pull her away from the male. To try and get her as far away as possible from the nonsense,  
"Hey. It'll be okay, okay? Holy hufflepuff I can't believe they'd do that. " her voice is almost like liquid honey and as Carmilla stumbles after her the entirety of the night loses even more sense. Not only because the small brunette jumped in and pushed a guy that towered over both of them, but because she was willingly following her now. Of all the dumbest things she could have ever done, this would top it. She hadn't even realised at first that the sounds of the club had died down, that they had left. The smaller girls feet moving quickly as she tried to rush somewhere with Carmilla's hand held firmly in her own.  
"Who are y--",  
"Don't talk. You need to focus on keeping your hand on that sore! I live not too far from here, my roommate is pretty good with that kind of stuff she'll be able to help you I promise! You'll be all good as soon as possible!!" she sounds oddly calm, but it's obvious by the way her shoulders remain tense and her breathing remains solid that she's concerned and for a moment Carmilla cannot understand why.

When the door opens and she leads the way inside, the rooms are dark and all lights are off. A small dismayed noise coming from the tiny one, who Carmilla had officially mentally noted as Creampuff' for the moment (due to lacking her actual name and also slightly the fact that she seems to be kind of sweet???) , definitely sparked a bit of concern from the taller female.  
"So, where's this friend of yours? Or was this some kind of elaborate trap?",  
"Not funny. Uhm... sit down. I'm pretty sure I can do it just as easily! I mean, I'll just put some rubbing alcohol on it and bandage you up!",  
"I'm starting to think I had a better chance of surviving on the floor in there, to be honest" Carmilla couldn't stop the small smirk from growing along her face. Her lipstick having faded ever so slightly in some places, leaving some parts an off-tint pink and just leaving her as a small mess.  
"Okay, so uh, you're going to have to take your shirt off",  
"Aren't you meant to buy me a drink first",  
"How are you making comments like that when you literally just got hurt????" 'Creampuffs' voice raises a little in surprise, her lighter brown eyes wide with shock as she grabs the first aid kid from the shelving, having to reach onto her tip-toes to even have a chance of getting it. Carmilla couldn't help but fondly wonder how funny it would be to have had the kit right on the very top shelf and well out of her reach. It would have been a sight to see. With shaking, bloody hands, the dark haired girl moves to slip off her shirt, carelessly dropping it onto the floor. At a closer inspection it didn't look too bad, minor damage that at most could have stitches if needed but by this point it seemed that even a bandage could help it out. Afterall, there had been worse wounds to bear throughout the years upon years of existence. The brunette winced as soon as her eyes fell on the wound, taking no real notice of the shirtless girl on her table she placed the kit down beside her and opened it up, inspecting literally everything in an attempt to better understand what she was meant to be using. Carmilla shifted, feeling a little more curious at the girls actions,  
"So. Before you go poking around my insides do I atleast get your name?",  
"Laura. Laura Hollis." soft brown eyes flickered up to look up at Carmilla for what seemed to last a heartbeat before focusing back to the different sized bandages in her hand.  
"I'm Carmilla." her words remain casual, rolling off her tongue with practised ease, "I saw you earlier in the night, you were dancing with some giant. Are you dating?",  
"What?? Danny??? No no no no" she chuckles a little bit awkwardly, placing down the bandages she had decided were not suited for what she was going to do, "Danny's just a great friend of mine. She lives about 3 hours away from here so sometimes we catch up and spend some time together. It's fun",  
"She must have been thrilled when you decided to leave her to help some stranger",  
"She'll come here when she's done partying. She wouldn't mind at all, infact she has other people to talk to so it'll be fine" Laura's voice remains on a more unsettled tone of voice as she takes out the small clear bottle and fiddles until she can finally get the child-safety cap off it. It takes almost all of Carmilla's self control to bite back a comment by this point, watching her with amusement lighting up her eyes.  
"If you keep looking at me like that it'll be satisfying to put this on you" Laura mumbled, rolling her eyes as she dabbed the liquid onto a cotton bud. Moving to start cleaning at the wound she almost shot her hand back the moment Carmilla let out the tiniest noise of pain. Noticing the way the taller girls body tensed up, how her jaw locked ever so slightly but still kept parted enough to see the glint of white canines that seemed far too sharp for a regular human being and for a second she couldn't help but wonder if Carmilla got them filed to be like that. After all, in the Hunger Games Enobaria had done just that! Laura's gaze continued to wonder, her focus lessening on the cleaning and more on the girl in general, noticing just how deep the brown of her eyes went, almost as if they were disappearing into the blackness of her pupil, or were her pupils just really dilated? Definitely Dilated.  
"You alright there, cupcake?" Carmilla's voice brought Laura back into reality, the girl's hand freezing as her mouth opened and closed in an attempt to find words. No luck. Instead, she could already sense the reddening of her cheeks and without any attempt to save herself she resumed her actual work on fixing the drunk girl on the counter. Not like she herself was sober in any way. The whole situation could have been dragged down to 'this is a mess'.

With long winding movements, Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla, bringing the material of the bandage in circular motions until finally running out of bandage to move.  
"I think you turned me into a mummy is anything",  
"You're funny. I should have covered your mouth too" Laura retorted, a small giggle escaping her lips as she began to pack up the kit. knowing her roommate wouldn't appreciate anything being out of order.  
"Well. it was nice to meet you, Laura, but i guess this is my time to f---",  
"What???" Laura was quick to interrupt the dark haired girl, "There is no way in hell or hufflepuff you are going to leave! I need to make sure it's okay in the morning. Stay here, okay? You can, uh, stay in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch" the words tumbled from her lips a little too quickly, accidentally slurring in some places and even leaving her in as much surprise as Carmilla seemed to be in. "You know, instead of sleeping on the couch we could just both sleep in your bed? unless it's a single bed, but I don't think either of us are going to do anything wild, are we cupcake?" Carmilla's voice almost seems to purr from her frame and Laura's heart seemed to skip a beat.... or maybe one hundred of them. She let out a small nervous giggle, grabbing the kits handle and quickly pulling away to return it, "Yeah. That works too. If you're cool with it that'll be cool with me too. Definitely awesome" She mentally kicks herself at how terrible the response was. Not even glancing back as she reached up to try and put the kit in it's rightful place. "uh... My room is down the hall... to the left. It has my name on it",  
"Aren't you going to help me there, Sundance?",  
"Oh. Yeah. I could do that"

An alarm starts up at 9am, Laura's eyes fluttering open and closed until they had adjust enough to the light of day. A warmth in her body that felt nicer than she'd ever noticed greeting her at first. It was only after she reached forwards, turned off the alarm and closed her eyes again that she realise the weight on her hip. Glancing down to see Carmilla's arm wreathed over her as the female slept peacefully curled up against her. Biting her lower lip, Laura took a small soft breath and closed her eyes again. Pressing herself against Carmilla just that little bit more until she felt the steady pull for sleep take her away.


	2. Why Leave?

At first, the night doesn't exist to her. It failed to work its way into the long-term memory and got lost god knows where behind the absolute agony of a headache that pounded with every thought. A small whine escapes her lips as new pain works its way up from her side, fingers gripping at the bedsheets tightly until her knuckles turned white and for a moment confusion is attempting to make itself present. Eyes forcing themselves open, breathing coming in shallower rounds and hair out and messy it's almost as if she's not home. Which... to her initial shock.. she isn't. Quick to sit up she winces again at the pain, looking around the nicely organised room.. A little over organised room if anything. Except for the odd cookie packet and soft drink can, which is almost amusing because who in the world did she go home with and why couldn't she remember.  
"Carmilla? Oh. You're awake. Hi. Uhm... I woke up like 2 hours ago but you seemed so exhausted so I decided to let you sleep in longer. LaF wants to take another look at the thing" the voice echoes in the back of her mind as Carmilla's gaze found it's way to the... well dressed girl standing in the doorway looking like a nervous puppy out of it's box for the first time. Lips parting as she struggled to find the words to respond before just nodding, which causes Laura to make her way over and sit beside her.  
"Are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale... I don't think that's healthy maybe we shoul-- hav--- do you want any painkillers?" she fusses a little, reaching for her pocket to pull out the tablets and almost force them into Carmilla's hands, who by this point wasn't going to object. With slow movements Carmilla downs them dry and Laura's face fills with almost disgust at watching someone actually pull it off without wretching in any manner,  
"I take it that's something you do often",  
"You bet, creampuff" Carmilla's voice is hoarse and scratched by this point and Laura can only bite her lower lip and look away, running a hand through her hair slowly to try and centre herself again.  
"My name is Laura, just in case you forgot. You were incredibly drunk so I'm not offended or anything",  
"Reeelax" Carmilla rolls her eyes slightly, forcing herself to lay down and almost sprawl across the bedsheets, "I do remember your name, surprisingly. But.... not much else." slowly her hand brings its way along her stomach, resting beside the epicentre of pain. Other hand motioning for Laura to join, because by this point she doesn't plan on moving anytime soon. Laura didn't budge in the slightest, keeping her focus elsewhere,  
"So, Carmilla, do you have anywhere to go? I mean, not like I want you to go or anything. Just, I don't think i've ever seen you around before?" the words leave her lips a little too quickly than she had planned and she can't help but fidget with her hair a little more to comfort herself for what felt like a flurry of stupid words. But to her relief, Carmilla only seems to give her the most shit-eating grin and respond. Something that leads to two hours of pointless conversation.

"So, Carmilla" Laura's voice finally decided to fill the silence. The two having found themselves a little closer than before. Somehow Carmilla had managed to coax the smaller female to lay beside her mid-conversation before both fell silent with their gazes to the ceiling. "What do you do for a living?",  
"Well. I'm a full-time Vampire" Carmilla's voice was tinged with over-confidence and for a second Laura couldn't process if she was joking or not. Only realising after Carmilla started laughing that it must have been a joke. Why else would she have been laughing.  
"No. I'm serious! What do you do for a living?",  
"Who says I wasn't being serious?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow and Laura cant help but extend a hand and try and push her. Although they were both laying down and it was fairly ineffective,  
"Vampires aren't real. I'm not two years old, there's no way I am going to believe any of that stuff! Come on, you literally told me about your family and now you're chickening out on telling me what your job is?",  
"Okay, Okay you got me. I work down at the Red Cross. I get to do the blood donations" her voice is laced with heavily implied teasing and Laura can't help but pout. Which seems like the most childish thing she could have ever done in response to Carmilla, but at the point it felt the best suited for the situation. Rolling over onto her side, Laura's gaze accidentally found itself locking onto Carmilla's lips and she let out a small nervous giggle,  
"You're so weird."  
"Says the girl who lets a random stranger come home with them",  
"Most people just say thankyou." Laura moved to sit up, looking back down at her, "How is it feeling by the way?",  
"Painkillers are a beautiful gift to humanity and i'll never understand how I lived without them". Laura just rolls her eyes.

It was well into the early afternoon by the time the two had finally escaped the comfort of Laura's room....to be approached by a fairly wild-looking female who seemed a little uncomfortable with the sight of Carmilla. Her hair was a mass of firey orange curls and her eyes were such a pale blue that Carmilla had to double check there actually WAS a proper colour happening in there.  
"Oh, So you're finally out Laura, how is our guest is she okay? How wonderful, LaF is in the loungeroom i'm certain sh-- they" her words were quick, and Carmilla was almost unable to understand her correctly let alone pick up on the correction properly, "are more than happy to take a look. But when is that ever a surprise? I still think we should take her to get treated by an actual doctor!" She shook her head, a little too quickly, in disagreement,  
"Sorry. Don't do doctors. Your friend, whatever the name is, doesn't even have to look. I am without a doubt fine and well, you don't need to worry. Infact, Mattie is waiting for me and I think I really need to get leaving" her words tumbled out a little, emphasising the 'leaving' part of the sentence and for a second she could almost swear she saw a look of disappointment flash across Laura's features.  
"But Carmilla, I don't know if I did well enough on it, it'd be best if LaF did atleast look at it",  
"Creampuff, look, i'd like to stay I would, but Mattie doesn't know i'm here so I need to get going okay? it was nice meeting you though" she's flicked into the usual words of dismissal. What she'd use when trying to escape a date she didn't want to be in, or anything she just wanted to avoid at the end of the day. "But hey, we'll catch up again probably. Maybe next time i'll be the one trying to get you home in one piece" fuck. She cringes internally at how bad that sounded, moving to rest her hands on her hips as it took every bit of her self control to not frown at how stupid that probably sounded by this point. Just anything to get out of having to deal with some stranger actually poking around and realising that she didn't actually have a pulse. Especially since for once she didn't feel up to the idea of picking them off afterwards. With quick fingers Laura couldn't stop herself from fishing her phone out from her pocket, unlocking it and handing it to Carmilla,  
"Then atleast give me your number so I know you've gotten it cared for?",  
"Nice trick to try and earn my number, creampuff",  
"I'm serious!! I want to know that it's not going to end up killing you or something. I heard that blood infections are a thing!",  
"Laura." Carmilla dropped the tone of her voice to something a little lower, "It'll be okay, okay? But here" it was easy to navigate her phone, throwing her number into a 'new contact' and add the name 'Carmilla' to the very top. Biting back any urge to use the usual fake number, which would have been a shock any other time but for once it just felt more natural to give the actual number. Maybe actually try and see Laura again, instead of just saying it. She passed the phone back, watching Laura quickly tap away at the screen until she felt her own phone (which was hidden in her bra) vibrate. 

It took almost ten minutes to actually escape the house, turns out laura probably wasn't the smoothest human being when it came to trying to keep someone around, and to make it worse the girl that accompanied her (who ended up being called Perry or something) managed to send the worst chill down her spine... let alone remind her of her own 'mother'. Which, if anything, was enough reason to never return to that house again. Infact, it was probably the best reason to avoid it. Kicking at the ground a little, Carmilla could only sulk internally at the painkillers were definitely starting to wear off by this point. Pain returning full scale into her side and threatening to make her wretch from pain. She'd definitely have to let Mattie have a proper look at it later. Even if she didn't want to admin the fact she had gotten her ass kicked in a bar... as well as be saved by a little human. It was going to be a slow walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a lot smaller than the last chapter!! This one sits at 1,643 words and i'm kinda sorry at how tiny of a chapter it is <333  
> As always, please if you think any of this can be corrected in anyway feel free to comment the corrections and so forth!! I'm still incredibly rusty with this style of writing, after not using it for over 2 years, so any help would be absolutely loved!!
> 
> Big love @ you all <3


End file.
